


Mine

by hyunghyukcult



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changki is in the past, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, background story to be revealed, i promise you it's a fluff, just full of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghyukcult/pseuds/hyunghyukcult
Summary: Minhyuk is an art major college student with lots of secrets. Hyungwon turns out to be the one who has the key to open it one by one.or simply, it's a piece of meeting strangers and fall in love au.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The bloom of the flowers by the trees on the street was telling him that Spring is coming. You could still feel the breeze from Winter wind but the colors of white had been disappearing changing with other colorful things from the petals and leaves.

Walking on the same path he went through as routine, while wearing his scarf and putting his hands inside the pockets of his windbreaker jacket, gave him chills. He looked over the street, some young girls with their mom eating ice cream, and some old couples sharing lovely glances at each other. There were also college students like him who walked down the same path, reaching their university buildings, some chatting along the way with friends, some riding their bikes, some waiting for buses too lazy to be on their foot.

Minhyuk, be that one person who walked the street alone for another ordinary college day. Even though it was far from the final weeks, as a liberal art major student who happened to have lots of big projects that led him to be a night-owl, he chose to stop by at a familiar coffee shop. A caffeine a day wouldn’t hurt, right?

 _*cling*_  
A bell on top of the door gave a sign of a customer entering the place. The owner of the coffee shop greeted the guest, “Hi, Minhyuk! Been a while?”

“Hi, Uncle Shownu… How’s everything going?”

“Great! We are having new part-timers as well, finally.”

“Oh! You found it! Glad to hear that, still sorry for rejecting your offer though…”

“It’s okay, I know you are a busy student anyway. So, usual?”

“Humm, but less milk, if possible.”

“Sure! C’mon right up…”

The man who just took Minhyuk’s order told the young guy behind the stall and as he was assigned to do so, he nodded and did it right away. Once the drink was ready, Shownu gave Minhyuk his order, while the guy who just made the coffee for the guest stole a glance with a furious expression.

“Thank you, Uncle Shownu! Hope today is a good day for you,” Minhyuk said as he walked out the door holding the cup in his hand not noticing the glance that meant for him.

“Uncle, is he regular?”

“Sort of… He’s been coming here since his early days of college,” Shownu answered his part-timer who’s gotten curious about his regular customer.

_*7 missed calls*_  
His phone showed notifications and Minhyuk could just sigh because of it. His mom has been calling him for a while now, but he still had no intention to answer. Even after years, he still avoided his mother not knowing what to say.

“Min? You okay?” A voice snapped him back to the present as he looked up, someone was standing in front of his table, the worry was drawn in his face. Minhyuk shook his head as he said, “Ah, yes, I am fine, Joo.”

“Grab lunch now?”

“Sure!” So, Minhyuk with his classmate, Jooheon walked to the cafeteria. Today’s menu at the center building didn’t interest him, but he needed to save up some money so he still ate the food that was served for free. You know, students with their financial problems.

“I’ve been thinking, is everything okay with Kihyun?”

“Hm?” Minhyuk swallowed his food before answering, “I guess so, why?”

“Don’t you realize he had been skipping class these days. Two weeks I guess, I haven’t seen him around.”

“Well, maybe he is just busy, Joo. Sometimes business students are too busy to be around, you see. He’s been going home late too, right?”

“Exactly, I was already asleep every time he got back. He did not say anything to you?”

“Nope.”

The silence built-in between felt wrong so Minhyuk looked up from his food and saw Jooheon's expression. “Why? What’s your concern?”

“Nothing Min, it’s just, he's been my best friend since high school but I have never seen him like this. He’s even hard to reach through the phone. Sometimes it went down to voicemail and my messages will be ignored for hours and if he replies it’s only a mere answer to a yes or no question. It’s weird.”

“I’ll go ask Changkyun if he knew anything, then.”

“They are exes, Min, how do you think he knows something?” Jooheon scoffed to the idea.

“Maybe because they are exes, he should know something else?” Minhyuk said back in defense.

“Whatever, I will never trust him again.”

“He didn’t do anything much tho, Joo, it was a mutual break-up.”

“Hm,” Jooheon answered as he showed no interest at all to the topic of Im Changkyun, his best friend's ex.

“Look. As his cousin, I am telling you he is not that kind of a jerk. But as Kihyun’s close friend, I agree that my cousin wasn’t the best boyfriend ever to him, so I won’t take sides.”

“Yeah, Min, sorry.”

“How about you, what project are you into now?”

“I am producing some music, just start with the lyrics these days.”

“That’s cool! It’s a solo project or?”

“We were sent into a group. I’m pairing with this senior named Wonho.”

“Whoa, a senior?”

“Yeah, he’s been on a college break for a year back then due to some health issue. So he just got back now and he was that great as rumor has it, he is the son of the well-known musician Lee after all.”

“AH! Is he that Lee Hoseok everyone was fussing about?”

“Yes!”

“You are lucky as fuck.”

It was almost midnight but Minhyuk took a walk to the riverside not too far from his dorm. The silence looming around him became the comfort he was searching for these days. His mind wandered back to the earlier conversation he had with Jooheon then he slipped his hand to take his phone from his jeans and dialed the number.

“Kyun?”

“Hey, Min-hyung, what’s up?” the younger’s voice sounded raspy. Maybe Minhyuk woke him up from sleep.

“Hm, I am going to ask this straight-forwardly, do you know where Kihyun is lately?”

Changkyun at the other side of the phone almost choked himself while drinking after hearing the name mentioned by his older cousin. He let out a cough and got back to Minhyuk saying, “Ehem, well, why?”

“It’s just, Jooheon and I got worried since he is kinda missing in action these days.” Minhyuk tried to ignore how the younger ones reacted.

“To be honest, I don’t know,” Kyun stated clear as if telling Min not to bring up the conversation again, but the back of his mind keeps buzzing him with the fact that he saw Kihyun at a bar, not actually drunk but staring blankly to the walls, two times this same week. But he didn’t approach or come near him. At all.

“Okay then, just let me know if you saw him in classes or campus.”

“Well, he still goes to classes, if that’s what you asked.”

“But he never joined us for lunch or hang anymore.”

“That, I don’t know, really. Sorry, hyung.”

“Nah, I am the one who felt sorry to bring him up to you anyway.”

“It’s okay. It’s the past though…”

After that, Minhyuk ended the call and just stared blankly to the water when suddenly someone was standing not too far from him, it took him by surprise. He stole a glance for a while, only to notice that the guy is somehow around his age, a little bit taller, using a dark color hooded sweater. He also outlooked the river upon them. Sniffing through the cold breeze. As if he noticed someone was staring at him, he turned his head toward Minhyuk and made Minhyuk turn away back to where he stared at the water before.

“I came to notice you like to be here alone these days.” The voice of the guy snapped Minhyuk's head back to him. Minhyuk gave him a confused look but the other just smiled. Fondly.

“Me too. But maybe you are just too caught up in your mind to realize.”

Minhyuk stayed silent. Not knowing what to respond. On the other side, he also got scared a bit, I mean, they are strangers.

“I don’t know what’s wrong or what bothers your mind, but I hope you do find peace in these windy nights. Sometimes, I do that too, to ease some pain or drop down the stressful mind. Scream, from up there,” the guy pointed up to a bridge not far enough from where they are now, “It helps.”

“...”

“Or maybe, you could just use someone’s ears to listen,” the tall guy winked before he said, “I’ll get going, Minhyuk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, but that was just a prologue *chef's kiss*
> 
> the real story will be up next  
> and yes, it's inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Mine"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Minhyuk woke up late and almost skipped his class when Jooheon rang up his phone countless times. He ignored it until he was ready and took a bus to make himself arrive faster at the campus.

“Min! Are you sick? The class almost started,” finally his call was answered.

“Yeah-yeah, I just couldn’t sleep last night, I am at the entrance.”

“Okay…”

Hyungwon. His name was Hyungwon. But that name didn’t ring any bell in his memory. What if he was some kind of stalker who struck to attack a broke college student? _Goddammit_ , this took a toll on Minhyuk’s mind that he couldn’t focus on class. He barely even recognized the face as the guy put up his hoodie last night and the blurry dark sight didn’t bring any help either to Minhyuk who was too blinded with the fact that the guy knew his name.

Minhyuk walked out of the class once it’s dismissed leaving Jooheon behind. He went to the library to gather some books needed then started to work on his project for next week’s deadline because last night he ended up thinking non-stop about the stranger that caught him in that peaceful place of hiding. Well, it’s not like it was a secret room or something, but he just never met someone he knew there so it was a safe place for him when he wanted to be alone and drown in his thoughts beside his bedroom.

What bothered him was the fact that this guy pointed out how he needed someone to hear out his thoughts. But he just never did. Not to his best friend Jooheon, not to his little brother/cousin Changkyun, not to his childhood friend Kihyun, not even his dad who’s been keeping in touch with him ever since he chose to live on his own rebelliously out of his house after high school.

He sat on one of the corners in the library, where all the supplies were available so he wouldn’t bother to move when his battery was going to run out.

“Min? Where are you?” Jooheon sent him a message.

“I’m doing my project, go have lunch without me.”

“Ugh. Fine. By the way, have you heard from Kihyun? Last night he came back late, and this morning he leaves early again.”

“No. Kyun didn’t know either.” After that, he ignored Jooheon and went back to focus on his work. Not that he wasn’t worried about Kihyun, it’s just, he has his own issues and Kihyun wasn’t really the closest one to him because they just happened to meet again through Jooheon after years of not knowing each other’s life. They were just friends when they were 5 years old and a little bit closer when he found out Changkyun was dating Kihyun, but after they broke up they kinda weren't into each other’s life anymore often.

Minhyuk had to work on an assignment of designing a stage of The Pride and Prejudice performing arts. He started to work on it progressively and had it finished in almost two hours when someone took a seat at the other side of his table. Put their laptop back to back with Minhyuk’s and smiled while Minhyuk was staring at him in disbelief.  
“What the hell?” Minhyuk cursed in a whisper, but the latter still could hear it very well so he startled and said, “Sorry, I’ll excuse myself if I bother you, Minhyuk…”

The said guy was about to stand up and leave but Minhyuk grabbed his wrist, “Wait. How do you know my name?” The other guy tilted his head and got confused.

“You didn’t recognize me?”

“...Hm, no?”

“We met. Last night. And actually, we were in the same poetry class last year.”

“Eh?? You are that Hyungwon guy from last night????” He said too loud that some of the kids in the library shushed him off. “ _Sorry,_ ” Minhyuk excused himself, making the other chuckle.

“Yeah, was it too dark last night that you couldn’t remember my face?”

“Sorry…” Minhyuk repeated.

“It’s okay. I'm still sorry to bother you.”

“No, it’s okay, just sit by if you wanted to.”

Hyungwon sat back on the couch and kept his mouth shut, just focusing on his project on his laptop while Minhyuk found this situation was just way too awkward so he broke the ice. “Seriously, I don’t like this.” Hyungwon looked up, his eyes expressing guilt.

“I mean this is too awkward, I don’t like the atmosphere,” Minhyuk chuckled. “So, Hyungwon, since we are in the same major, why did I never recognize you before?”

“Well, I didn’t recognize you as well too, Minhyuk. But you were there yesterday when I had my shift at Uncle’s coffee shop. Then there I recognize you as the guy I usually saw at night by the river.”

“You worked there? So you are the new part-timer?”

“Well, one of the new ones, Uncle forced me too though. It seemed like he really needed a hand.”

“You are…?” Minhyuk got a hint of differences from the way Hyungwon called Shownu his uncle. It seemed more personal.

“His nephew. My mom is his sister. I used to stay back at home, but since Uncle insisted he needs me there, I finally stayed at his place here near the college. It was an act of running away either.”

“Oh… Why?” Minhyuk hesitated to ask but he was curious.

“Just, wanna be free somehow? At a certain age, you realize you need your own space and your mind keeps telling you to move out of the place that used to be a comfort zone. So, here I am.”

“Wow… That happened to me too.”

“Tell me,” Hyungwon nudged his head asking Minhyuk to share his own. But Minhyuk chose not to by asking him another question, “is taking liberal arts also some kind of act of moving out of comfort zone, Hyungwon?”

“Yes and no, it works both ways. No, because I kinda want to enjoy my own passion, and yes, because it took me years to convince my mom and dad that I want to work on lit.”

“And you succeed. To make them understand your passion.” Minhyuk nodded his head as if telling that sentence to himself. _What a lucky guy_ , Minhyuk’s mind said to himself then he continued, “so now you are staying at your Uncle’s place and helping him at the coffee shop?”

“Yes… I kinda work there to earn money as well, I plan on moving out and having a place for myself. Do you live here by yourself?”

“I am staying at the college’s dorm. That’s the only way I got my dad’s permission to live on my own.”

Hyungwon nodded, showing Minhyuk that he did listen, waiting for the guy in front of him to continue but he didn’t want to add pressure so when the other guy stood up and didn’t keep the conversation going he just let it go. To be honest, a little bit disappointed but, he-- “Let’s go grab some lunch, I know it’s late but I haven’t eaten anything. Want to accompany me?” Minhyk suddenly offered, made Hyungwon take back the disappointment he felt growing inside.

“Sure…”

So they both have their very first lunch together.

“Tell me, what’s so interesting about literature for you?” Minhyuk asked while still munching his food. He ordered a small size pizza for his own, pepperoni to be exact. They agreed to go to an Italian food corner at the end of the street.

“For me, literature becomes something I adore because of how we try to understand the mind of the authors. By reading their pieces, we ended up understanding how they perceived something through their words, you also got to know what is the story behind their writings. Maybe some traumas or some moments in the past that they wanted to change, or dreams wanted to be fulfilled, or hopes they hold on to. I guess that’s the interesting part.”

“Wow. That’s a very interesting elaboration. I never looked into it that deep. I mean I enjoy reading, but just to freshen up my mind from hecticness.”

“Hm, so what literature have you ever read? Any favorite…?”

Minhyuk put his finger on his chin, thinking. He tried to remember what kind of lit that touched his heart when he read it. He wasn’t that type of guy who read, but he did sometimes. “Would it be weird if I say I only got fond of Nicholas Sparks’ works?”

“You are a hopeless romantic, I see,” Hyungwon laughed with no judgment to Minhyuk’s answer. Then he continued, “As you can see, Sparks could deliver a lot of romantic stories with different kinds of backgrounds for each couple. It looks like his life revolves around something full of love or surrounded by people who are able to prove that long-lasting love does exist--or not. You got what I mean, right...”

“Ah… I see. But that was only an assumption.”

“Yup, but we could dig into it more.”

“Interesting.”

“How about you, Minhyuk, you’re focusing on fine arts, right?”

“Yeah, I am sure I can’t explain it to you better than you did to me but okay. Here’s the thing, I took fine arts when I only had paintings in mind. So somehow the other things stress me out, I even took Psychology as a minor so, you know, it’s too much for me sometimes. But by doing paintings, I feel like I am able to express anything easily. I draw and use colors like therapy. I used to draw when I felt sad, or when anger filled up my lungs, but then I grew to do it even when I didn’t feel down. Like it’s flowing in my blood, through my hands, and I just do it. Naturally, it became a habit I never wanted to stop doing. That’s what makes me choose this even though my dad keeps saying it won’t bring me anywhere. You know, money-wise. But I don’t care, as long as this is one of the things that brings to me happiness. I guess I have longed for some since I started to brush my bedroom walls with colors.”

Hyungwon stared softly to Minhyuk’s eyes, as the other guy told him his reason. The way he talked, it pulled him into his deep soul, as if trying to drag Hyungwon into his world. Hyungwon got so hypnotized by Minhyuk’s words but the other guy started to get lost in his own mind while saying those words. Minhyuk got surprised by his sayings, especially when he realized a tear drops from his eye.

“Minhyuk?” Hyungwon broke the tense.

The white-haired guy blinked out his tears and erased it from his eyes with the back of his palm.

“How long have you been bottling up?” the taller guy reached out for Minhyuk’s hand when he said that. _His eyes couldn't lie to me_ , Hyungwon’s mind whispered.

 _How it was so easy for you to break in?_ Minhyuk stayed silent even though he wanted to ask Hyungwon that very question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd be very honored if you love this works :") thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hyungwon knew he shouldn’t interfere much with this guy he just happened to know but he couldn’t help it. He saw Minhyuk’s eyes that day at the coffee shop when he made his order, and all he could find was pain, disappointment, and a crack that should be open. So he did. He sneaked himself in, to let the other break it off for him to enter.

After the lunch they had, Minhyuk asked Hyungwon to leave him alone. Not that he was angry or upset, he just needed the time to be alone. Hyungwon gave him an understanding smile and wrote on the tissue paper next to him his phone number, with a note ‘ _if one day you think of opening up or need someone to listen._ ’ Then he touched Minhyuk’s shoulder firmly before he left.

The touch lingered there as if it was never left. Minhyuk could still feel the sting inside his heart when the literature student did nothing much but could break into him so easily. So, that night, when he was staring at the ceiling of his dorm on his bed, he thought of him until he fell asleep.

They didn’t meet each other the next day nor the next week. Hyungwon saw Minhyuk several times at the library, by himself, or sometimes with his friend but he chose not to say hi. Minhyuk also got himself caught up in deadlines and projects. Sometimes, Jooheon came to bother or simply accompany him because he was bored. Kihyun was back in track with them as well, after almost three weeks of no news--still with no explanation of what was going on, but he did ask Minhyuk and Jooheon to attend a club where he would perform some songs on Friday night.

“Lee Minhyuk?”

“Yes?” Minhyuk who focused on his paperwork looked up to find a girl who seemed like a junior with a questioning face.

“I am here to give you this. Someone asked me to hand it over to you.” The girl gave him a piece of paper with some handwritten words which Minhyuk accepted with confusion.

“Thanks.”

> _“You're going to come across people in your life who will say all the right words at all the right times”_
> 
> _—Nicholas Sparks, The Rescue_
> 
> _I hope I didn’t come at the wrong time or say anything wrong._

Minhyuk knew exactly who it was who sent him the note. He kept it to himself, put the paper inside his wallet, as a reminder he said to himself.

It’s another sleepless night, so Minhyuk decided to come to the riverside again. Deep down in his heart, hoping he might bump into Hyungwon, again. He walked down and sat at the nearby bench. Hands in his hoodie’s pocket. He inhaled deep, exhaled loud, trying to calm his mind when someone took place next to him and just be there.

“I am sorry I didn’t text you,” Minhyuk blurted out, not even taking a glance nor looking up to whoever sat next to him. His heart just knew.

“Sorry I didn’t come up to you myself.”

“Have you ever fallen in love, Hyungwon?”

“I did. I do. And I am sure I will.”

“Does it hurt?”

“It does, sometimes. But I used to think of beautiful things instead. Cause the pain will break me even more if I let it slide in over and over again.”

“You believe the love that lasts?”

“You don’t, aren’t you?” Hyungwon didn’t answer and asked a question instead, eyes still stared to the view in front of him, not to the guy who was now sitting by his side.

“Am I really that easy for you to read?”

“Nope.”

“Then how’d you know?”

“My heart said so.” The answer made Minhyuk finally turn his head toward him and Hyungwon copied that.

“Do you believe in love at first sight, Minhyuk?” The question hung there without an answer when Minhyuk got his ass up and offered his hand for Hyungwon to take. Hyungwon chose not to push it and intertwined their hands.

Walking down the street with hands locked on each other, they both ended up sitting on the grass downside to the river. “Will you teach me how to believe in love that lasts?” Minhyuk leaned his head over Hyungwon's shoulder after he let go of the other’s hand.

“Will you let me?”

“I guess,” Minhyuk whispered loud enough for Hyungwon to hear as he closed his eyes, just enjoying the breeze and the presence of the other guy next to him which brought peace to his mind and warmth to his heart.

So then Minhyuk let him and Hyungwon took the will. They both grew closer to each other, the bonding was just too natural to happen. As if they could do everything against the world when they are together. Jooheon and Kihyun also gladly accepted Hyungwon as their friends.

There were times when Minhyuk ended up helping at Uncle Shownu’s coffee shop, just to spend more time with Hyungwon. There were times they enjoyed strolling around the town, trying new street foods or jumped from one to another restaurant, had ice-cream dates or hours of sat and talked over a boba tea about the most important thing in life to the nonsense they needed to share with.

Minhyuk knew it very well that he fell in love with Hyungwon so easily which sometimes made him wonder whether it was true or not. Hyungwon was a man of actions, he didn’t talk much unless Minhyuk asked him to. You know, to give him advice or when he needs other’s points of view.

One day, when they both laid down on Minhyuk’s bed the taller guy said, “Minhyuk, was it tired being someone who guarded so much?” His tone was very soft and showed pure affection. Not even a slight hint of judgment.

As Minhyuk rested his head on Hyungwon's chest while the other’s hand looped over his shoulder, he hummed as an answer. But then he continued, not as he used to in their early relationship he would just let it slip away, “It was. It reached a point where I didn’t want to be too close to someone, to me being such an ignorant friend for my best friends, to always build walls in between people. I hated it when people realized I am in pain, I don’t like receiving pity. I kinda avoided it when my best friends asked me about my personal life.”

“So do you hate me when I do that?” Hyungwon let his fingers play with Minhyuk’s hair.

Minhyuk looked up to Hyungwon and grinned, the other just nodded as if saying that it’s okay. With slight guilt, Minhyuk tried to be honest, “I did, maybe not hate, the word is too strong. Probably annoyed and it really bothered me much. But you had this aura that made me believe I could trust you, as strangers, or not. So I told myself, ‘why then keep you as strangers.’”

“I apologize if I ever made you uncomfortable. Maybe it was because I could see my old self in you, that I wanted you to experience the beauty in life and dragged you out from your misery…?”

“I am glad you did, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk smiled at the kiss upon his temple from the other.

_About a year has passed._

Changkyun knocked on Minhyuk’s door one night, not knowing that his hyung wasn’t at home, so he ended up calling the older.

“Where are you?” Changkyun said, trying hard to hide his sobs but failed.

“Kyun? Are you okay?? Omg, where are you?” Minhyuk answered in a panic. He was staying at Hyungwon’s place, a new habit he did several times a week since Hyungwon now owning his apartment--no longer staying at his uncle’s house.

“I am at your place. Can I stay with you, Min-hyung?” The tears were still running over his cheeks.

“Alright, alright, I’ll be home soon. Stay there.” Minhyuk got up from Hyungwon’s lap as they watched a movie on his couch and hurried to put back his jacket and shoes.

“I had to go.”

“I walked with you.”

“No, it’s okay, Won… Sorry, but,” Minhyuk felt sorry for leaving their usual movie night.

“Hey,” Hyungwon cupped his face with his palms, and kissed him softly on the lips, “he needs you, okay? I’ll be just fine. We will be just fine.” So he walked Minhyuk to the door and they parted.

Minhyuk walked down the street alone, when it’s nine o’clock in the evening. Glad it was Summer that the weather didn’t try to kill him with a cold stabbing into his bones. The younger never cried, not even when he broke up with Kihyun last year. Even though that time Minhyuk could see the younger kinda lost in his own world, sadness upon his face, and not much talking nor even asking to meet him and playing video games. So this time hit Minhyuk differently when Changkyun cried over the phone and searched up to him.

It is probably something big and the moment he met Changkyun who slumped down by his door waiting for him, he knew his gut telling no lies.

“What’s wrong?”

“My parents. They got divorced.”

Every word left a pang in Minhyuk’s heart, hard and harsh. He couldn’t control his tears flowing along when he hugged the younger tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry if this isn't the fluff you are looking for, i am trying my best......


	4. Chapter 4

Minhyuk left a message to Hyungwon that his phone was running low and he left the charger at Hyungwon’s apartment, so the latter called instead.

“Hey, yes, it’s in your drawer…” Hyungwon replied over the phone.

“Your drawer with my things. Not mine lol.”

“I see no difference.”

“It is!!!”

“Nope. Cause I don’t mind having mine as yours too, Min.”

“Eye-- Okay.”

“How’s Changkyun?”

“He’s asleep now. Just let out tears for an hour. His parents got divorced, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk couldn’t hide how he felt when he sighed, but immediately covered his mouth as he didn’t want to make Hyungwon worried but too late as the other asked, “How are you?”

“Hm?” acted innocent.

“You. Are you okay?”

“...”

“You can cry, Minhyuk…” and by saying that Hyungwon heard the other started to sniff and tried hard to not scream his lungs out. He could feel how Minhyuk’s eyes got watery as if he was there to hold the other.

“I’ll wait until you fall asleep, baby.”

“No, it’s okay, the phone will die anytime soon anyway.”

“Yeah, I’ll wait till then. Go to sleep, Min, I’ll visit your place tomorrow.”

“Night, Hyungwon…”

“Good night, Minhyuk. I love you.”

“Hmm…” _I love you, too_ , Minhyuk would say but he didn’t have enough courage as he still could feel how his heart ached to the concept of love. He felt it now, he held on to it together with Hyungwon, but still refused to believe it’ll last somehow. So he laid himself to sleep, leaving the phone connection on to the other side.

Meanwhile, Hyungwon, even though it stung a bit, tried hard to understand that it would always be a baby step with Minhyuk. The guy who made him fell too deep and hard, fast and unexpected. He kept to his deepest soul, how the first time he saw Minhyuk over the riverside one night strolling around by himself. Fragile like a flying feather, yet so beautiful. As time passed by, they both just dwelt in love, looming around each other’s life as if they couldn’t let each other go.

They celebrated their second anniversary by the river. The place where they met for the first time. Minhyuk prepared some snacks and easy cooking dishes in one basket, while Hyungwon brought over some coffee from Uncle Shownu’s place. One cold brew for himself and the white chocolate mocha macchiato for his beloved one.

They were having a picnic down the road, the green grass, and some flowers bloomed reminded Minhyuk over some days in the past where happiness was all he could feel. Like today, he felt happy. Genuinely happy. Having Hyungwon by his side, stealing glances like secret crushes, laughed over stupid things they did, and shared same old lame jokes.

Fortunately, this afternoon, the place wasn’t too crowded. Some children were running around at a playground not too far from where they set themselves. The giggles and shouted filled up in the air as a background. The sun was bright over them as Minhyuk looked up to it so he blocked the radiance with his palm, arms straighten up.

“Which one do you like better, Hyungwon? The sun or the moon.” Minhyuk asked while he was laying down his head on Hyungwon’s thigh as the other cross-legged on the mat.

“You.”

“Yaa! That’s not in the option…”

“There is.” Hyungwon looked down to Minhyuk, eyes met when the other threw a confused look. “The sun, you resemble it, Minhyuk. The ray of your smile always reminds me of it. You are the sunshine during my day and the star that brightens up my nights.”

“Cheesy. I never thought to have a literature student as a lover to be this cheesy,” Minhyuk teased as he stuck out his tongue making Hyungwon grinned.

“But you love it. Your cheeks could not tell a lie as it blushed to your ears.”  
Minhyuk got up from his lap, found himself getting more embarrassed as Hyungwon stated it out loud. “Stop teasing me!!” He punched Hyungwon’s upper arms slightly over and over until Hyungwon took a chance to grab both wrists with his hand. Leaning his head over and rested his forehead over Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk could feel his heartbeat faster from having Hyungwon’s face too close to his. Not that they never kissed before, but the atmosphere flourished around them felt different. Good different. And Minhyuk felt nervous because of it as he could not let his eyes meet Hyungwon who stared deep into his soul.

“Hey,” the taller guy whispered, “Happy anniversary, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk smiled before he replied, “Happy second, Hyungwon.” Hyungwon leaned back before softly leaving a peck on Minnyuk’s temple. Minhyuk knew his face now was a red tomato as he felt the heat fire up his cheeks. “I love you.”

“You are moving with Hyungwon?” Kihyun asked when they were having lunch at the campus cafeteria.

“How did you know?” Minhyuk stopped bribing his food and put down the spoon back on the plate. His eyebrows furrowed showing confusion.

“Changkyun told me.” Kihyun hid his face when he answered. Jooheon who sat by his side snapped his head toward him. “WHAT?”

“What? Why?” Kihyun asked back.

Minhyuk didn’t want to get involved in their bickering as he could feel Jooheon was tensing up and Kihyun was too unaware to care for his best friend’s feelings as he continued to say, “We kinda get closer again for a while now.”

“Oh…” was all that Jooheon could give as a response. Minhyuk took a spoonful, eyes darting to both men in front of him, and chose not to say anything.

“So, when Min?” Kihyun dropped down the topic of him and Changkyun back to the first one.

“It has started around a week, moving some stuff this and that. It should be done by tomorrow, I guess.”

“You told your dad?” Jooheon asked.

“Nope. Not yet, I am thinking of telling him when I already moved in. So he won’t be able to forbid me to do so.”

“Graduation is around the corner anyway. You will be able to live on your own, right?”

Minhyuk could only smile at Kihyun’s comment. Two of them didn’t really know how stubborn his dad could be. Ever since Minhyuk bragged himself over his achievement and scholarships he got during college years and proved to his father that he could make some living from his paintings and stuff, his dad got even more annoying. He still insisted for Minhyuk to take his place as the heir of his company. But having Hyungwon beside him, making it easier to ignore the negative arguments his dad was telling him.

Hyungwon arched his back after putting down the last box. “This is the last right, Min?”

“Eung…,” Minhyuk walked over to him and circled his arms around the other’s waist. Facing him, Minhyuk threw the biggest smile and said, “are you sure with this, Hyungwon?”

“You seriously asked me that when all we did this whole week was picking up boxes of your things.”

“Hehehehe…” Minhyuk laughed.

“I hope you’ll be the one who is a hundred percent sure of this, Minhyuk....”

Minhyuk rested his head on Hyungwon’s chest, whispering: “I am.” made the other guy pull him into his embrace tighter. They stayed like that for a while. Minhyuk let himself enjoy hearing over Hyungwon’s heartbeats.

“You know what, when I chose this apartment in the first place, I already pictured having you in it with me,” said Hyungwon breaking the silence.

Minhyuk pulled back his head in surprise, “What? How? I mean, we just agreed to have a more serious relationship back then, Hyungwon. Why do you have so much faith in me?”

Still having Minhyuk trapped in between his arms Hyungwon said, “Why not?”

“Because,” Minhyuk could not find a word to explain his thoughts and got cut off by Hyungwon, “I wanted to be with you, not for just a moment. Since day one I asked you to let me in, I wanted to stay for a very long time. Or did I hope too much?” Hyungwon smiled.  
Minhyuk could just shake his head in disbelief. What did he do to deserve someone so loving like Hyungwon? So Minhyuk ended up responding with a “Thank you.”

Now that they are having a place for both of them, a place where they could call home, a place for coming back. Minhyuk felt content. Hyungwon felt complete.

He asked Minhyuk to go out with him enjoying the dawn by the riverside. Leaving all the boxes unopened in his place, planning on doing the arrangement of Minhyuk’s thing by the next day.

They walked side by side, hand merely brushed each other. Then Hyungwon suggested for them to ride on a boat that was rented to enjoy rowing on the river and Minhyuk excitedly agreed to it.

The two lovers sat on the boat, facing each other. Both knees touching each other' as the boat wasn’t that big, perfectly fit for a couple to have an intimate moment together. Enjoying the view, when the sun almost set at the west side and the water reflected the beautiful purplish orange sky upon them.

The silence accompanied Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s presence, a very comfortable one. Yet when Minhyuk took a glimpse over the fish that jumped out of the water, Hyungwon took the chance to pull out something from his pocket.

Minhyuk eyed back to the other guy in front of him and surprised himself with a scene of Hyungwon’s hand holding a box with a ring in it, followed by a soft low voice saying, “Will you be mine, forever, Lee Minhyuk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fast forward a bit!  
> did you guys enjoy this one better??


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days after graduation when Minhyuk asked Hyungwon to meet his dad. A real meeting, having dinner with him to be exact. Not that kind of meeting on his graduation day when Hyungwon could only greet him shyly and help them take pictures and Minhyuk did vice versa.

“Don’t be too nervous, Won!”

“How can I not, Minhyuk…. You said it yourself, your father isn’t the coolest and fun person to be with.”

“Hahahaha, well, I would not take that back cause I only stated a fact. But seriously, don’t be too stiff, just act like you are. The sweet boy you are.” Minhyuk smiled widely and winked--or just giving his uneven blink which Hyungwon found too cute to have existed.

“Am I the first guy you bring up to him?”

“Should I remind you again? Well, I never dated someone before, so yes.”

Hyungwon loosed up himself as he shook his whole body when they finally arrived at Minhyuk’s place. He took a deep breath while Minhyuk let out a laughter. It was too funny for him. “He’ll love you.”

“I hope so.”

They both entered the house and Minhyuk’s dad welcomed them with a warm smile and he hugged Minhyuk tight and shook Hyungwon’s hand firmly as the other greeted him back with a very polite smile.

“I’d prepared some dishes, it’s not much but I hope Hyungwon is not allergic to seafood.”

“No, Sir…”

“He’s a big fan of shrimp dad!” Minhyuk shrieked, “just like you,” he added and made Hyungwon along with his dad widen their eyes in surprise. “Well, you’d love this then.” His dad said it proudly.

The dinner went fine. Minhyuk’s dad asked a lot of questions, related to what would they (especially Hyungwon) do after college, what were their plan for the future, how they met each other, and the most fascinating question was when he asked how serious Hyungwon to be with Minhyuk. Hyungwon assumed Minhyuk had told him a lot but seemed like the excluded the proposal story. Minhyuk almost choked on his food when his father bluntly asked that very question and Hyungwon could only steal a glance as if asking Minhyuk what to answer. In the end, they both just laughed it off and told the elder man that they had not thought about it much yet.

Before they excused themselves to be back to their own place when Minhyuk went to the restroom, his dad approached Hyungwon, “please do make my Minhyuk happy, cause I failed to do so, to give him the best kind of happiness he deserved.” There, Hyungwon could just nod and keeping his promise.

A few months had passed and been in love was not the only thing Hyungwon and Minhyuk did with each other. There were times when they started to build a life, on their own, and in togetherness. Hyungwon who got accepted into one of the greatest publishers shortly after graduating, now working as an editor. While Minhyuk who kept on reaching his dream and living his passion worked on his paintings, tried to hold his own exhibition at the same time kept contact with his professor to be in several curating projects.

Living together also meant bills to pay, things to be fixed, groceries to buy, meals to cook, and other households to be fulfilled. It was fun at first, thinking that they both could share a lot of time doing those things. But in reality, it was just not that easy to cohabit.

“Lee Minhyuk!”

“What?”

“Please, I told you to do the dishes?!”

“I am sorry, Won, I am a little bit busy here, can’t you see?” raising his eyebrows, Minhyuk didn’t make a move at all.

“Well, I know you are preparing for your exhibition, babe, but please… It takes only several minutes?”

Minhyuk who was laying down in his so-called studio, painting, put down his brush and got up. Anger showed through the way he stomped out of the room, eyes gazed fiercely at the guy who was blocking the doorway when he passed him.

Seeing Minhyuk’s action Hyungwon could feel his annoyance filled up. “Oh, don’t you dare give me that look!”

“What look?”

“You tell me.” Hyungwon was pissed.

“I wash it now, okay? Happy now?” Minhyuk went straight to the sink in the kitchen and did the dishes as he was told. Hyungwon stayed quiet, lips sealed ignoring Minhyuk childish act and locked himself in their bedroom.

If Minhyuk thought living together would be all lovey-dovey like how they did whenever they spent the night in each other’s places, he was wrong. Times like this, when little by little arguments started to fill in the air of their home, made his insecurities added more problems to his mind. Creating chaos and bringing back old pain.

He kept thinking about how Hyungwon proposed to him, it was so sweet, very pure, and loving. Yet, it seemed so innocent that made him unsure of it and he kept on postponing to give Hyungwon the answer he deserved. Even until now, he still was not sure what to answer.

Minhyuk chose to stay with him, live with him, wake up to him by his side as a way to prove to him how love would actually work between them, and Hyungwon once again agreed to it without thinking much. Minhyuk was happy--grateful even, not bothered much about Hyungwon’s feelings.

Hyungwon on the other side, doing it to keep giving Minhyuk the love he deserved. He admitted he was madly in love with the art student. But it’s not because he wanted to rush things, he just couldn’t let Minhyuk go so easily, so even it twisted something inside his heart when Minhyuk didn’t give an answer immediately, he stayed for him. He truly understood Minhyuk’s concern, he really did pay attention to his doubts and hoped he would be the one who erased that. So he stayed for him. For what both of them had and might have in the future.

It was 2.30 AM when Minhyuk finally burst everything out and Hyungwon ended up couldn’t control his emotion. The fight hit them like a bomb. Hyungwon was too tired that dawn, he just got back from having overtime due to deadlines at work but Minhyuk chose to push him off to the edge that exact moment. “Why you didn’t answer any of my calls?”

“I told you at lunchtime, I couldn’t check on my phone since I’d have back to back meeting and working on my deadlines, Min.”

“I only wished for several minutes from you, Hyungwon. It only took you that much.”

“But Min… You know I--”

“You barely had time for me these days.” Minhyuk’s voice was stern, “you probably wouldn’t realize it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, c’mon Hyungwon! You only got up from bed when I woke you up then rushed to get to work, then you came home late. We didn’t have our dinners as we used to, even on the weekend you chose to work on your book and barely have a conversation with me.”

“Don’t you see yourself? Why don’t you talk about yourself, Min? Look I gave you times, a lot I might say, to focus on preparing your exhibition! Did you even ask me about my day? No. I always walked home to you asking me about your works that you didn’t even care about mine. Now you are begging for me to spend time with you?”

“You don’t like being around me anymore aren’t you?”

“What did you say???!” Hyungwon started to raise his voice felt a bit offended, it made Minhyuk flinched.

Minhyuk’s eyes started forming tears, his voice broke when he said, “You could’ve asked me to leave if you don’t want me here anymore, Hyungwon.” Then he walked out the door, not thinking much, leaving everything behind. His mind kept telling him that he didn’t deserve Hyungwon. Hyungwon should have someone better than him so he ran. Fast enough to catch Hyungwon off guard, hoped it was far enough to make Hyungwon tired of chasing. The moment reminded him of his ten years old self who once ran away from his house.

Minhyuk braced himself for the goodbye. He took a breath after running, he didn’t even realize he had reached to the riverside. A place was full of Hyungwon.

“I would never let you leave me like that, Lee Minhyuk.” A very familiar voice snapped his realization back but he still wouldn’t turn back. “And I will never leave you alone.” Hyungwon took steps closer to the guy who was back facing him, grabbed his wrist, and linked his fingers around the other. He sighed as he brought his chest closer to Minhyuk’s back, “Believe me when I said I will stay, will you?” Hyungwon’s asked him almost like a whisper, sounded desperate.

Minhyuk’s body shuddered from the touch and closeness. Hyungwon’s warm breath next to his ears down to his neck mixed up with the chills from the air made him feel uneasy. Slowly and hesitantly he turned himself facing Hyungwon, head down not ready to meet Hyungwon’s eyes. But the latter put his finger tilting up his chin to look up to him, his other hand caress his cheeks, erased Minhyuk’s tears with his fingertips. He locked their eyes.  
“I, We, will never make your parents mistake,” Hyungwon emphasized every word, with loving eyes staring deep to Minhyuk’s. “I am sorry I was too busy these days, but seeing you every time I got back home washed away my stress. I am sorry if I made you feel like I don’t need you around, but I promise you I always cherish every second. And I’ve been dying waiting for your answer, but I won’t be pushy. I will wait. Until you are ready to accept me fully in your life, Min.”

Minhyuk couldn’t say anything and Hyungwon just pulled him into his embrace and let the other be in between his arms tightly.

They stayed like that for a while.

“You are the best thing that’s ever been mine, Minhyuk. I would never let that go.”

“Hyungwon?” the other leaned back a bit enough to look at him in the eyes.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Minhyuk probably didn’t know how those three words created fireworks in Hyungwon’s heart. How he’s been waiting for it all this time, cause he never got one in return every time he delivered it to Minhyuk.

They settled back at home. Laying down in bed, cuddled up to each other. Hyungwon played with Minhyuk’s hair while the other caressed his chest with his palm. When the heat of the moment had gone to a better state, as they both calmed themselves. Minhyuk snuggled his head closer to Hyungwon’s chest. Made the other shivered to the sound of Minhyuk saying, “Hope you won’t ever regret having me forever…?” It was a statement that came out a bit like a question.

“Are you trying to say you are accepting my proposal?” Hyungwon looked down at him. He smiled when he felt the latter nodded his head.

He planted a kiss to Minhyuk’s temple. The other drift to sleep upon Hyungwon’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll give you an epilogue next!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a way to end the fluff......is this :)

“GRANDPA WAKE UP!! IT’S SEVEN O’CLOCK NOW!!”

A little boy named Siwoo is jumping on his grandpa’s bed trying to wake him up. Along with his little sister, Soerim, who couldn’t resist to giggle and wiggle beside her grandpa’s side. It’s Sunday and as usual, and as promised, their grandpa would like to bring them to the park which was not too far from the riverside. With all the cheers (re: loud noises) bugging him, their grandpa finally opened his eyes as his arms pulled the two toddlers into his embrace.

“You loud children, just like your daddy!” Minhyuk’s father ruffles their hair as he hugged them tightly before he got up from the bed. “Alright, alright, I’ll get ready… Are your parents here already?”

“Yes! Daddy and Papa are downstairs making breakfast!”

“Grandpa should taste daddy’s egg cheese sandwiches! It’s sooooo yummy!!!”

“Wow, since when did your daddy cook?”

“I always cook for Hyungwonnie, Dad…” Minhyuk came into the view, upon the stairs right when his father and his kids were walking out from the room.

“Hahaha, I know you do, Min.” His father held Minhyuk’s face with one of his hands and smiled.

“Let’s have breakfast first, before you bring the kiddos to the park, okay?”

“Yeah, sure, sure. I miss having breakfast with you and Hyungwon too.”

“Thanks for babysitting them yesterday, Dad.”

“Nah, it’s okay! If I had to babysit them every day I wouldn’t mind as well though.” As they reached the dining table, Hyungwon had already set up the table for all of them. “Hey, Dad!” He walked toward his father-in-law before pulling him into a hug.

“How was the book launching, Won? I am glad that they even made you a roadshow, so I could spend time with your babies here in private. Hahaha...”

“It was great. So far so good, Dad. Minhyuk made a good company as well here..” Hyungwon answered as his arm looped around Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“He just needed me to wake him up, I am sure…” teased Minhyuk earning a laugh from his dad.

“Well, you two haven’t had a proper honeymoon since marriage. I guess that was a great opportunity, right? You both even extended several days.”

Hyungwon raised his eyebrows in surprise upon hearing what Minhyuk’s Dad just said. “How you always understand me better than my husband, Dad,” he responded. Minhyuk pouted as if he was offended. “Daddy, don’t pout or Papa will not stop kissing you.” Little Siwoo commented just when he saw Minhyuk’s face.

“Whoaaaa, you both must kiss a lot at home for Siwoo to call you out like that. Hope you both didn’t ruin both of _my_ grandchildren’s innocent minds.” Minhyuk’s Dad threw a dagger to both Minhyuk and Hyungwon from his eyes, of course in a playful yet serious way, making the couple laugh in unison.

“What’s your plan for today?”

“We’ll go to visit the exhibition hall for the upcoming event, Dad after we dropped the three of you to the park.”

“Eh? No, we will walk there.”

“And buy ice cream!” Seorim squealed while holding her fork up.

“And see dogs in Auntie Soyou’s house!” Siwoo added, which made Minhyuk ask his dad with his eyes and scrunched nose, who the hell is Auntie Soyou? “A neighbor,” his dad mouthing an answer.

“You sure you’ll just be on foot, Dad?” Hyungwon asked in concern.

“Yeah, we do that often though, during their times here.” The parents just nodded, before Minhyuk said, “We just picked you up after we went to check on the hall then.”

“Okay!”

So they finished their breakfast. Siwoo and Soerim ate deliciously, excitement was painted on their faces. You could tell from how they munched the sandwiches Minhyuk prepared for them, both sides of the cheeks puffed in a very cute way. Irresistibly adorable. Their eyes glimmered as it shined when they smiled and giggled.

“Okay, now, wear your jacket. Don’t wander around far from grandpa. Siwoo, please take care and look over your sister, okay baby?” Minhyuk knelt to his son’s height while Hyungwon was putting on Seorim’s shoes. Pinching her cheeks after, saying “have fun, princess!” Then he kissed her temple. Minhyuk’s Dad stretched out both hands for Siwoo and Seorim took both hands in each side, intertwined their fingers. “See you, you two!”

“You wanna go now?” Hyungwon closed the door and looked over to his husband of 8 years.

Minhyuk who stood behind the kitchen stool answered, “let me finish cleaning this first,” he smiled over to Hyungwon. “I’ll help,” the taller guy offered as he walked toward the table, taking all the dishes to the sink.

He wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s waist after putting down the plate, and scooted his head to the crook of Minhyuk’s neck and planted a kiss there and then.

“You sure are helping now, Wonnie,” sarcastically Minhyuk responded to the affection he just received. “Oh yes, I do.” The answer made Minhyuk shake his head in disbelief as he could sense through his skin on how Hyungwon smirked. “You are unbelievable,” said Minhyuk as he wiped his wet palm upon Hyungwon’s face.

“Heeeyyy!” the latter groaned in protest but laughed along as he saw his husband was in playful mode. “Take that as revenge.”

“Oh, you could do better than that, Minhyukie.”

“Dare accepted,” Minhyuk said as he dried out his hand and ran toward Hyungwon who already took some steps away further. They both run all over Minhyuk’s father’s house, chasing each other like teenagers who teased each other’s crush. Until Minhyuk was finally able to catch Hyungwon's waist and tickled him just right, made the other chuckle, breathlessly and uncontrollably, trying to escape but failed. Minhyuk kept cornering him and Hyungwon moved his feet backward unknowingly until his back hit the walls. Right there, Minhyuk grabbed both his wrists instead as he stopped teasing Hyungwon, and pinned both hands on the wall at the side of his face.

He stopped the laugh and started to grin, oh Hyungwon knows what that face means. Eyes intensely stared deep into the other’s, like pulling out Hyungwon’s soul just there. It’s a combination of love and lust, need and want, sincere and honest. “I am waiting for the payback,” Hyungwon calmly said, provoking Minhyuk.

He scooted closer, leaned as he put their forehead together. His breath upon Hyungwon’s face increased the rhythm of his heartbeat. Thumping like crazy as it’s always like this between them. Like falling in love for the first time all over again. Like feeling the adrenaline of the first kiss. Like waiting for an answer of love confession. Like uttering their marriage vows.

Like how Hyungwon stole a glance over the regular customer of his Uncle Shownu’s cafe who is now his husband of two kids.  
Because in moments like this, through Minhyuk’s eyes, Hyungwon could sense that they could just make a great couple. Those same eyes that were staring at the menu’s board while waiting for his drink to be prepared, made Hyungwon say to himself years before, now, and forever, _I can see it now_.

Over and over again. He fell in love just right to a guy named Lee Minhyuk.

“It won’t be payback if I give you what you want. So I won’t kiss you now cause that was exactly your purpose in the first place.” Minhyuk stuck out his tongue and teased Hyungwon’s lips, as both hands let go off Hyungwon’s wrist.

“Now, let’s get going, I need to finish the layout for my exhibition soon, Wonnie!” Minhyuk walked back off from Hyungwon while mischievously laughing.

“SERIOUSLY????” Hyungwon cursed defeatedly under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE READING THIS. aaaaannndddd yikes! sorry for the delay of the epilogue. but I hope you like how it ends, how I picture them as a happy family here cause yeah, I suck at writing fluff but maybe this one could pay off for the not so happy fluff au over the last 5 chapters.
> 
> AND! I really do love it when it comes to hearing out your comments. SO PLEASE. I BEG. A LOT.  
> Kudos are definitely appreciated and comments/rants/or whatever is MORE enjoyable to make me know how much you are into this piece of mine :")
> 
> oh I might (or might not) write a spin-off for Changki from this au.
> 
> LOVE YOU! see you in other au. catch me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chaemin151311) and [CuriousCat](https://t.co/rDIH0gL8Us) too!!


End file.
